All i wanted
by Bloody Angel 25
Summary: Kagome has everything she has ever wanted but...she wants something more!!! Can she get it to forget the death of her family? Can Inuyasha help?
1. Default Chapter

All i wanted  
  
Disclaimers: i do not own Inuyasha and i'm making no money sooo don't sue me!!!  
  
Chapter1: The Tragedy  
  
Do i feel alone, i asked myself as i stared at the blank wall.  
  
Yes, but why? Was it because my own family couldn't give me the attention i wanted?  
  
Yes, i was popular! I had everything i've ever wanted! But i wanted something more...something different...could it possibly be...love?  
  
No, that couldn't be it could it? Alot of guys had the courage to come apon me but i would always turn them down. Was i afraid of getting hurt?  
  
I quickly shook my head to get back to my senses.  
  
Why was i so interested? I didn't need to be! I decided to go to sleeo to clear my mind of all my problems and ideas.  
  
But i couldn't fall asleep!!  
  
Hours passed and soon my alarm clock went off. I knew i had to get ready for school!  
  
But it didn't matter i loved school...in a way!  
  
I got to spend time with my friends most of the day anyway!  
  
"Hey Kagome hurry up will ya", Sayaki yelled.  
  
"Ok ok i'm coming", she said as she quickly ran downstairs.  
  
Of course i had no one to say goodbye to since my family was always gone. Even my little brother had no time for me!  
  
"So...Kagome what's your plan for today?", Sayaki asked knowing what it would be.  
  
"The Special Routine right?", he asked  
  
"Well of course...why not?"  
  
"Don't you think we should do something new for a change?"  
  
*sigh*  
  
"Well, i suppose you are right", Kagome said.  
  
{A.N.: If your wondering what The Special Routine was it's just some dumb old schedule Kagome and her friends do. It's not really important!!!}  
  
"Finally!", Kagome finished with a sigh as she walked into the main door of her school.  
  
The bell then rang for first period. It was a total BORE!!! Once again we learn of disecting a real life like animal. Which i find totally discusting...if you ask me!!  
  
the teacher noticed my frustration and asked what was bothering me.  
  
"Mr. Satura, may i be excused?", Kagome asks before fainting.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?", he asked as i dazed at him.  
  
"Yes, i'm very fine...really...no problem here!", she responded.  
  
"Mr. Sayaki, take Ms. Kagome to the nurse's office immediately!", mr Satura said as he continued his lesson.  
  
"Ms. Kagome, are you okay?"  
  
"Maybe we should take you home.", Nurse Tankuki said as she carefully walked Kagome to her car.  
  
"Thanks Ms. Tankuki!" "I really had no idea this would happen!", Kagome said as ahe directed her to her home.  
  
"Would you like me to walk you in Ms. Kagome?", she asked.  
  
"No, i'll manage...but thanks anyway!", Kagome said as she slowly walked to the front door.  
  
Before she could reach her bedroom to rest she got a phone call.  
  
Is this Ms. Kagome, the caller asked.  
  
"Yes, may i ask who's speaking?"  
  
It's the FBI.  
  
The FBI!!! What could they possibly want with me?  
  
Ms. kagome...Ms. Kagome...you there?  
  
"Yes", she repiled. "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
It's Mr. Yusan and his wife...they seem to have been in a terrible accident!! A young boy was found as well...about 6 to 7 years of age.  
  
"FOUND!" "What are you telling me?" "Does this mean their...dead?", she asked as she trembled in the fear of losing her family.  
  
I'm afraid so...i'm sorry Ms. Kagome.  
  
She quickly dropped the phone and ran out the back door. She wanted to get away from it all but how? Everywhere she seemed to go things went wrong!! Could it get any worse?  
  
Kagome screamed as she fell into the old well not remembering how. Maybe because she was so concerned on getting away she wasn't concentrated on what she was headed for!!!  
  
{A.N.: Sorry about the cliff hanger but i have to stop the story here!!! GOMEN!!!} 


	2. the new world

Chapter:2  
  
The new world  
  
"Ouch that hurt pretty bad...i guess im gonna have a pretty big bruise", kagome said as she stood up to climb out of the well.  
  
How am i going to get myself out of this one? I can barely reach the top of the well...but something doesn't seem right....something has changed....but...what?  
  
I finally reached the top of the well without any hesitation. But i wasn't in my home anymore i was outside. It was a beautiful day....but noone seemed to be around...everything was quite. I took a look around and i came apon a village. The village seemed steady and was a peaceful place.   
  
Near by was a very old woman. She seemed to be doin chores.   
  
"Hello young child...who might ye be?", she asked as she stood up to catch my attention.  
  
"My name is Kagome....and u?", i asked politley.   
  
"Kaede....and where might u come from?"  
  
"Japan, ne"  
  
"Your from here?", the old woman asked.  
  
"This is Japan....it can't be...can it?"  
  
"Yes this is Japan..why do u ask?" "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No Ms. Kaede everything is fine....im just lost", she said.  
  
"You may stay here as long as you'd like Ms. Kagome"  
  
"Thank you..but i don't have any clothing"  
  
"Its okay young one....we have all the supplies u need...u see my sister Kikyo shes deased now and all her clothing remains here i suppose they will fit u well...you two are quite accurate"  
  
"Okay then i will go change now if that's all right"  
  
"Why yes Ms. Kagome....this way please", Kaede said as she directed Kagome to an old room where she kept her dead sisters clothing.  
  
"This happens to be Kikyo's old bedroom....i could't seem to let go...  
  
She began to cry as she remembered the times she spent with her older sister. The times her sister fought between others and....that dog demon....inuyasha.....he was the one she loved...he who betrayed her...but was it true?  
  
"Lady Kaede are you okay?" Can i asisit you with anything?"  
  
"No, you go ahead and change i'll be fine, ne", Kaede said as she went back to finisheing her chores out doors.  
  
"Okay, i'll meet you back here when im done"  
  
"I will be waiting"  
  
I bathed quickly so no one would see my bare body. The clothing had fitten perfectly as if we were the same person...but that couldn't be possible....could it?  
  
I tried to ignore that pure thought and i decided to ask Lady Kaede for a tour of the village.....by the time i arrived back to the village she was gone.  
  
I ran around the place trying to spot her but i couldn't seem to find her until i came across a young woman who had the same clothing as i had...was she Kikyo? But she was dead wasn't she?  
  
And there before her was a man or a man as what u call it.....he had long pure sliver hair.....his ears weren't as humans were but as cats were.....as his hands and feet were of claws.....what was he?  
  
"Inuyasha, you will not get away this time.....i will kill you and there's no way you can escape me"  
  
"I didn't betray you Kikyo....it wasn't me....HOW COULD IT NOT BE YOU?"  
  
"I'm telling you.....it wasn't me Kikyo....i swear....i would never try to hurt you", the dogdemon said as he tried to move alittle coser to the one called Kikyo.  
  
She reacted to him by removing a bow and arrow from her waist and shooting it towards the bare chest of the one called Inuyasha....he was now clung to the center of the tree...and i suppose she was appointing to kill him.  
  
She was about to throw another when suddenly she noticed me in her clothing.... 


	3. reincarnation

Chapter:3  
  
Reincarnation  
  
"And you...what are you doing here and why are you wearing my clothing?", she asked with a cold hearted tone of voice.  
  
"Well....i...i....ANSWER ME GIRL!!!"  
  
"I have no idea why im here.....it's quite the long story....i dont have time for your little fairytale...tell me what your doing here?"   
  
"I told you i don't have the answers....i asked you one simple question ans you can't even answer it", she said as she walked closer to me with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"What do u want from me", i asked as i backed away from her putting my right hand in the center of her face.  
  
Suddenly a bright light escaped from my hand and forced Kikyo to move the opposite direction of me....but what was it? How could i do such a thing ....if....if i was only....human?  
  
"Your not an ordinary girl young one.....your the reincarnation of my late sister Kikyo"  
  
"But how...she' s right here?", Kagome asked with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Its only an illusion my child....this isn't real"  
  
"Then what is attacking that demon dog called Inuyasha....is he not real?"  
  
"Of course he is real....but this Kikyo...it's just a demon who's trying to play with your young mind....  
  
"A demon....you must be joking right?"  
  
"No ,my child this is no joke.....everything is real.....HOW.......DEMONS ARE NOT REAL.....NOTHING IS REAL.....EVERYTHING IS A DREAM....nothing is real....it's only my imagination"  
  
Soon the image of Kikyo started to fade it became some sort of creature......a demon...as she said....i couldn't quite explain or understnad what was happening but i now knew i wasn't in my own world anymore.  
  
I know im in Japan but there's something different about it...it seems im in another time period. 


End file.
